Diskusjon:Helene Rosenkrantz
Ifølge Solveig Vinges markeringer er kvinnen på bildet ikke Helene, men en "Edith". Er dette ny informasjon, en annen kvinne, eller slurv fra manusforfatterne som hadde glemt at Evas mor skulle hete Helene? --Tirindo (diskusjon) des 5., 2013 kl. 13:06 (UTC) :Jeg kan ikke huske at navnet på Evas mor har blitt nevnt i serien tidligere, men i såfall er det svært mange år siden - minst syv. Dermed er det nok ikke usannsynlig at manusforfatterne har gitt henne et nytt navn, selv om Edith for alt vi vet kan være Hans Fredriks ekskone og Evas tidligere stemor. Uansett tituleres denne Edith som "Fru Rosenkrantz" i avisoppslaget, så vi kan trygt anta at hun har vært gift med Hans Fredrik. Altså er hun enten Helene med nytt navn, eller Hans Fredriks ekskone. --Khavithe (diskusjon) des 5., 2013 kl. 20:38 (UTC) ::Tviler på at Edith, som lever, er moren til Eva. Hun døde vel for mange år siden... Er nok heller en ny ekskone av Hans Fredrik? --Chartah (diskusjon) des 5., 2013 kl. 23:11 (UTC) :::Ja, Edith kan umulig være moren til Eva. Hvis navnet Helene ikke er nevnt i serien (selv kan jeg heller ikke huske det), tipper jeg det kan komme fra Eva eller Hans Fredriks karakterprofil på gamle tv2.no. Der sto det til dels lange artikler om fortiden til mange av karakterene. Se f. eks artikkelen om Scott her --Ditter (diskusjon) des 6., 2013 kl. 00:07 (UTC) ::::Merkelig dette her. --Chartah (diskusjon) mar 21., 2014 kl. 00:24 (UTC) ::::: Nå leser jeg i Spoilere at Eva skal finne sin mor 31. mars? Er det likevel Edith, da? Er Helene helt ute, eller skal de kjøre omtrent samme opplegg som med Junis mor -- at Eva vokste opp i den tro at Helene var hennes biologiske mor, mens det egentlig var Edith? For i såpeland, der går allting an ... --Tirindo (diskusjon) mar 23., 2014 kl. 21:33 (UTC) Edith Edith blir kalt Helene i en scene i dagens sumo-episode, så Edith og Helene er nok samme person. --Khavithe (diskusjon) mar 27., 2014 kl. 20:38 (UTC) Hvis Helene-figuren dermed fortsatt har en slags eksistens, bør ikke hele artikkelen om henne slettes. Ja, selv om produsentene hadde forandret forhistorien helt og droppet Helene fra "kanon", burde en omfattende Cæsar-wiki fremdeles omtale dette tidligere konseptet. Nå går det tydeligvis mot at Edith og Helene er den samme, så får vi håpe på en avklaring om hvorfor hun går under to forskjellige navn. --Tirindo (diskusjon) mar 29., 2014 kl. 15:24 (UTC) :Det kommer frem på mandag at Edith tidligere het Helene og hvorfor hun ble Edith. Derfor er det bare å bearbeide artikkelen/siden om Edith og heller slette siden om Helene (som er meget mangelfull). --Chartah (diskusjon) mar 29., 2014 kl. 16:38 (UTC) ::Lagde i stedet en omdirigering (unødvendig å slette artikkelen). Er enig i at det nok er best å ha én artikkel om Helene Rosenkrantz/Edith Holte, men hvilket navn denne bør ligge under er jeg ikke sikker på. Hun heter jo egentlig Helene Rosenkrantz, men i dag er hun jo kjent som Edith Holte så syns det blir litt "hipp-som-happ" hvilket av de to navnene artikkelen ligger under. Ellers syns jeg det er positivt at dette ikke var snakk om en "blemme" fra produsentene, men et bevisst valg - så kan man selvfølgelig like det eller ikke at Evas mor fortsatt lever, men jeg syns i alle fall at plottet er ganske så fiffig, rett og slett. Mvh. --Marius2 (diskusjon) mar 30., 2014 kl. 17:55 (UTC)